Blue Hair
by Monsterchild
Summary: Jimmy and Ellie are together now and going great. A new strange girl comes Degrassi and causes a wake in the path. Will things be over too soon? If you have a problem with mary sues, don't bother to read.
1. Chapter 1

Blue Hair

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.

Chapter 1: Join and drop.

"Hey, Jimmy!" Ellie yelled to him as she ran to catch him. "How are you?"

"I'm doing okay," he replied continuing to roll along. "And you?"

"I'm doing good." She continued with his pace before stepping in front of him, making him stop suddenly.

"Whoa! El, you know better than to do that."

She kneeled down so she was at his eye level. "I just wanted a kiss." She leaned in and pressed her lips against his. "Not too much to ask I hope."

He smiled. "Not too much what-so-ever."

She stood and began walking alongside him. "That's good."

"How's life drawing?" He asked.

"I love it, and I'm learning a lot. You should really join."

"I know, I'm just busy trying to sort everything out at the moment. Couching, schoolwork, the band, and just living life are busy enough. I can't add art classes right now."

"I know, it would just be so great if you did take them with me. They're really great, I'm telling you."

"I know, and I love being at the art gallery. I love drawing. I just don't have time for the lessons right now."

"Okay, I get it. C'mon let's go find Marco and Craig and everyone." They entered the cafeteria and sat with Craig and Marco.

"Hey, guys," Ellie said.

"Hey, El," Marco replied. "I think we may have gotten another gig."

"Are you serious?" Jimmy asked. "That's great, but I'm really busy. You'll have to do it without me."

"I can't do the guitar alone, Man," Craig chimed. "Dude, we need you."

"Sorry, guys but I can't," he finished. "I have to drop something, it might as well be the band."

"I guess you have to do what you have to do," Marco agreed.

"We'll have to start searching for a new guitarist then," Craig added.

"This sucks," Ellie told Jimmy.

"I know."

"It means that we won't be able to spend as much time together."

"I know."

"And besides, no one can match you on guitar."

"And no one can match you on drums." He leaned towards her for a kiss but was cut off by Marco.

"Enough of the PDA, please," he pleaded.

She laughed. "Sorry, Guys."

A weird silence fell over the cafeteria.

"What's going on?" Ellie whispered to Jimmy.

"I have no clue."

A tall girl came into view. She was wearing a pair of black boots, a pair of jeans, and a white t-shirt that read, "Ban the Bomb!" She had dark brown eyes that were behind a pair of sunglasses. Her hair was about shoulder length and dyed a shiny, dark blue.

It was hard to tell whether the silence was because people thought she was strange or because the guys thought she was hot. Either way, it was bad news.

The guys couldn't take their eyes off her, including Jimmy and Craig. Ellie just watched as the girl made her through the cafeteria and left again. _Not good_, Ellie thought.

AN: This is my first Degrassi fic, so go somewhat easy. Well, I came up with this sudden inspiration because I just dyed my hair blue and I saw "Still haven't found what I'm looking for". Those two things combined produced this. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi but I do own any characters I make up such as the girl with the blue hair.

Chapter 2: Friend to you.

Marco and Ellie sat next to each other in Media Immersion while Craig and Jimmy sat a few seats down.

"So have you heard what's with that girl in the cafeteria this morning?" Ellie asked Marco.

"You mean the girl with the blue hair?" He replied.

"Yeah, her. What's her deal?"

"I've heard different things. Some people have said that she's been home schooled for her whole life and her parents are hippies, hence the clothes and the hair. Other people just say that she's been living on her own and she never has gone to school. Not much news besides that."

"Weird. Is it just me or do you have he strange feeling like she's going to change everything?"

"Like she's going to steal all he cute guys? Yeah."

"I mean…" She paused, dropping her voice so Jimmy couldn't hear her. "She even caught Jimmy's attention."

"Guys are guys, El, me excluded of course."

"Of course."

"Trust me, he's just looking. You're great, you have nothing to worry about."

"You're probably right; she's harmless."

The door to the Media Immersion lab opened and the girl stepped in the room. She handed a slip of paper over to Mr. Simpson lethargically.

"Class, we have a new student today. Her name is McKenna Hensen and her family just came here from Seattle, Washington," Mr. Simpson announced. "Okay, McKenna, take a seat."

McKenna took the seat next to Jimmy and flashed a smile at him. "Hi, what's your name?"

"The name's Jimmy," he replied. "So your name's McKenna?"

"Yeah, but I go by Leo."

"How do you get Leo from McKenna?" Craig chimed in, looking her over.

"I've never liked the name McKenna, so I go by my astrological sign."

"Oh," Craig answered.

"Your family just moved here?" Jimmy wondered.

"Yeah, from Seattle, Washington. My mom got a job here at the school, so here we are."

"That's cool. Okay, just curious, what's with the look?"

"The look?" She repeated.

"Yeah, the… look."

"I'm a different kind of person. I love the 60's and 70's. Peace. So that's where the shirt comes from. And I like my individuality, hence the hair. I'm a writer; I express myself differently. I sing and act. I'm not your average girl, and I never plan to be."

Jimmy gave her a smile that made Ellie uneasy. "You seem one of a kind." He rolled himself an inch backwards and then forward again out of boredom.

Leo's hand went to her mouth. "You're him."

"Him who?" He asked, raising and eyebrow.

"You're the one who was paralyzed in the shooting."

He looked down at the floor and the back at her. "You heard about that in Seattle?"

"We hear about everything that happens in this school in Seattle."

"Wow, never knew we were so important."

"It's almost like you should have a t. v. show (AN: Sorry, I just had to put that). We need to find something to occupy our time. Otherwise it would just be parties and concerts 24/7."

"Sounds _so _boring."

"Yeah," she replied sarcastically.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class.

Leo got up and looked down to Jimmy. "I'll see you around." And walked out of class.

AN: Bad news for Ellie. Okay, McKenna/Leo is basically me. The way she looks, her way of life, her love of individuality, and her hobbies; all me. I don't really live in Seattle and I don't play guitar. Did I just give something away? I think I did. Hmm… Anyways, R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi but I do own McKenna/Leo.

Chapter 3: An enemy to me.

AN: Okay, so I didn't even know there was such a thing as Mary-Sues or otherwise I wouldn't have put that McKenna/Leo was basically me. So I just want to thank those of you who are still reading this. And to those that are wondering about hair dye, any place that's a specific beauty supply shop, like Sally's beauty supply, should carry it. Also, just a head's up, be prepared to hate McKenna/Leo. Please enjoy!

"What's with that new girl?" Paige whispered to Hazel as Leo walked by their table in the cafeteria.

"I don't know…" Hazel replied. "She's a freak."

Leo stopped in her tracks and turned to face the gossipers. "A freak? That's the best you could come up with?"

"Um…" Paige mumbled.

"I can't believe I had to move here. This place is a major drama factory." She turned to walk off but Hazel grabbed her arm in anger.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She snapped.

Leo gave a smart-ass smile before replying, "You're Hazel Aden, the girl who began dating Jimmy before he was shot."

"How do you know that?"

"Degrassi is famous, didn't you know that?" She still had the smart-ass smirk on her face.

"I think you should leave now," Paige interrupted standing up.

Leo's eyes gleamed with evil excitement. "I wouldn't be messing with me, Paige."

"How do you know my name?" She replied.

"I know everything about you. I know how you stole Spinner from that girl Terri, who is really sweet by the way. You were the girl who was raped but the guy was never found guilty. Then you also had a fling with that student teacher, Matt Oleander, and got caught."

Ellie entered the room and caught the three girls in her eye sight.

"But you're not all bad, now are you? You actually helped that Ellie girl with her cutting issue. What a great person you are… yeah right."

"Hey!" Ellie shouted as she marched up to Leo. "How do you know this?"

"Like I've said a million times, we know everything about you in Seattle. Like you Ellie."

"What about me?"

"You dated Marco, before you found out he was gay. Then even after you did, you pretended to be his girlfriend before he came out to everyone. Then you began cutting and you hooked up with Sean during a weekend detention session. You moved in with him after your mom burned the house. And after the shooting he moved in with his parents in Wasaiga (sorry if I spelled that wrong) Beach. Finally after Hazel and Jimmy broke up, you started dating Jimmy."

"How do you know this?" Ellie demanded.

"I told you, this place is famous."

"Hey everyone!" Jimmy called, rolling into the cafeteria. "What's up?"

Leo pasted on a sweet smile. "Hey Jimmy. I was wondering if you could show me where my sixth period class is, I can't seem to find it."

He smiled at her. "Yeah sure. What room?"

"Six zero three."

"I know where that is exactly. Follow me." He began rolling out of the room.

Leo shot a satisfied sneer and followed Jimmy.

The other three girls looked at each other. "Anybody but me think that this girl is bad news?" Paige asked

"Anybody think that she _isn't _bad news?" Hazel added.

Ellie just kept a frown. "That girl better keep her claws out of Jimmy otherwise there will another thing at Degrassi for the kids of Seattle to talk about."

AN: Okay, so yes, I'm making Leo into a total bitch which was my original intent. Anyways, I hope you like it. Please R&R! P.S. Sorry it took so long to update but my keyboard was screwed up.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or the Avril Lavigne song, "Anything but Ordinary."

Chapter 4: Rock Star

Ellie sat down at the table where Craig, Marco, and Jimmy were sitting. "I just talked to Liberty," she announced.

"And?" Marco insisted.

"She's going to let us run an ad for a new guitarist in the next Grapevine," she said.

"Yes!" The three boys cheered.

"This should make finding a guitarist so easy!" Craig stated.

"Have fun…" Jimmy mumbled under his breath.

She rested her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. "I'm sorry, Jimmy, but we _have _to find a new guitarist."

"I know…"

"Look you can still sit in on practices if you want."

"I can't…"

"Well, you can at least help us pick the new guitarist."

"That works."

Leo entered the Media Immersion room with a soft, black guitar case strapped to her back. She sat a few seats down from Jimmy and waved.

"Okay, what are the chances that the day we're talking about getting a new guitarist, she shows up with a guitar," Ellie muttered. "This is just perfect."

"Hey, Leo!" Craig called waving her over. "C'mere!"

Leo stood, walked over to Craig, and sat next to him. "Hey, Craig, what's up?"

"You play guitar?"

"Yeah, all my life. Why?"

"Well, our band, Downtown Sasquash (sorry if I spelled that wrong), has just lost Jimmy as our guitarist."

"Oh, why'd you quit, Jimmy?" She asked, turning to face Jimmy.

"Over scheduling…" He simply replied.

"That sucks." She turned back to Craig. "So…"

"Are you any good?"

"I'm okay… I was in a band in Seattle before I moved. I was lead guitarist and lead singer."

"Lead singer?"

"Yeah, I'm not that good though."

"I'll be the judge of that. Can you play us something?"

"Sure…" She took the guitar case off her back and pulled out her guitar. She propped the guitar on her knee and began to play.

_Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive_

_Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

_To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I  
Have been to the extreme  
So knock me off my feet  
Come on now give it to me  
Anything to make me feel alive_

_Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rahter be anything but ordinary please._

_Let down your defences  
Use no common sense  
If you look you will see  
that this world is a beautiful  
accident turbulent suculent  
opulent permanent, no way  
I wanna taste it  
Don't wanna waste it away_

_Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh my self to sleep  
It's my lullaby_

_Is it enough?  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

_Is it enough?  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please._

Craig, Marco, Jimmy, and Ellie sat in awe.

"Wow, Leo, that-that was great," Craig said.

"And your voice," Marco chimed in. "Where'd you learn to sing like that?"

"I've just learned by ear. No lessons or anything. Same with guitar."

"We'll you're awesome," Jimmy added.

"She's alright," Ellie replied.

"Alright?" Craig repeated. "She's totally kicks ass!"

"I don't know about that…" Leo laughed.

"Can you give us a minute, Leo?" Ellie requested.

"Sure," Leo answered, standing up and backing off.

The four huddled together.

"I think we've found our guitarist," Marco started.

"And now that we have a female singer, we couldn't do duets or something," Craig added.

"She would be a good replacement for me," Jimmy said.

"I'm not sure, guys…" Ellie replied.

"C'mon, El!" Craig insisted. "She's great!"

"Okay, fine," Ellie agreed.

They turned to Leo.

"Okay, you're our new guitarist," Craig told Leo.

"Oh! Thank you, Craig!" She squealed, hugging him tightly.

AN: Uh oh… Anyways, please R&R!


	5. Author's Note

Hey there everyone! I'm so sorry to those of you who are still reading this but I'm not going to continue work on this story. I send my deepest apologies to those of you who were genuinely interested in this but not only is this story not being read but I'm running out of ideas. Thanks to you who read this and thanks for your understanding.

MonsterChild


End file.
